Life One day at a time
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Before Steve and Danny are McDanno. After a wild night of drinking Steve and Danny have a one night stand. Was it a mistake or will it help them come to terms with their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Life. One day at a time.

Danny was in a lot of pain. His head was killing him and he couldn't even think without it throbbing. He saw the sunlight coming in, fuck you too sun. Everything hurt and was sore. The team must have gotten super drunk last night because he couldn't remember shit, not to mention the throbbing head. He laid back down and his elbow hit something as he rubbed his face. Oh shit. Who the hell was in bed with him?

He saw tan skin, a muscular body and thought Oh fuck no. It couldn't be Steve. Please God, don't be Steve. He pulled the sheet down and saw the unmistakable tattoo on his bicep. Fuck! He had slept with Steve, at least that explained why he was so sore. Steve must be one hell of a lover.

No! No! Stop thinking about that. Danny mentally slapped himself then winced when his head throbbed again.

This was going to ruin everything. Danny had wanted this for so long, he wanted Steve but not like this. This was going to ruin work and his friendship with Steve. Steve was his best friend, he couldn't lose him. Danny couldn't let Steve wake up and find him in his bed. This was Steve's bed right? Danny looked around as saw McGarrett's room, yes good. At least they weren't at Danny's shithole apartment.

Danny needed to find his clothes and get out of here. He winced getting out of bed, pulling sore muscles. He found his pants in the bedroom, then walked downstairs and found his shirt on the floor in the living room but no tie. Shit, it would have to stay and Danny hoped Steve wouldn't see or find it. He walked to the door and found his shoes. Good he had everything. He checked his pants for his wallet and car keys, found them and eased out the front door. He ran to the car and backed out before anyone saw him. Danny shook his head trying to concentrate on the road. He needed coffee, Advil, and less sunlight and noise. He needed to figure this out.

"Shit ow!" Steve mumbled as he turned over in bed. He didn't remember the last time he had been this hungover. What happened last night? Why was the other side of the bed rumpled? Oh fuck, had he had a one night stand and if so, with who? He rubbed his face and got up. He looked in the mirror in the bathroom and was shocked. There were at least 5 love bites on his chest and more on his neck. Damn, he really needed to know what happened. He stretched his arms, every muscle in his body ached.

Shower done. Next up, Advil and water. Steve thought he was doing pretty good for being so hungover until he missed a step and almost tumbled down the stairs. He made it to the bottom without further injury and looked around. No one was here, so whoever he slept with must have left. He went to turn the alarm off and stubbed his toe on the couch leg.

"Fuck!" He hopped around to the couch and bent down to look at his toe, it was bleeding but then something on the floor by the coffee table caught his attention. It was a pinstripe tie. All color drained from his face and he felt dizzy. No, not Danny. He couldn't have slept with Danny.

Danny was his best friend, his partner. He couldn't have fucked that up by sleeping with him. He knew he was attracted to Danny, probably a little more attracted to Danny than he should be but he didn't want Danny in a one night stand. He wanted Danny for Danny, not drunk Danny. Shit, he would have to figure this out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Steve moaned as he rubbed his face and fell back against the couch. He was so screwed.

Danny had taken an Advil, made some coffee, closed the blinds and laid on his foldout couch to think about what happened. He was in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny didn't know what he was going to do. Maybe Steve hadn't found the tie or maybe Steve wouldn't even remember that he had slept with Danny. Yeah because Steve always sleeps naked, he was so screwed. Danny made himself get out bed Monday morning, after trying all weekend to figure out what he was going to do. Steve hadn't called, texted or even stopped by, which meant he probably knew.

Danny finished getting ready and drug himself out to car and drove as slow as he could toward HQ not ready to face Steve. Man up Williams! He could do this, he could do this. Fuck! He couldn't do this.

Steve had been hesitating whether to call Danny all weekend. His finger had hovered over the call button all day as he sat in the couch watching tv. He typed a text but had chickened out. It was Monday now and time for work. Steve got ready and started the drive to HQ, not sure if he could handle seeing Danny after what had happened. He remembered it all now.

They were in the bar drinking and having a good time when Kono suggested tequila shots. They had all grumbled at first but then Steve and Danny tried to see who could the most. Chin had stopped Kono after 4 and took her home because he had only had 2 beers. Steve and Danny on the other hand, had more. A lot more.

He remembered Danny leaning over and whispering "Steve" in his ear, his voice low and husky. Steve had shivered and looked at Danny, eyes full of lust and passion. The next thing he remembered was scrambling through the front door tearing at each others clothes. He remembered them falling in a tangle of limbs on the bed kissing, biting and exploring each other. Then when Danny had begged, Steve had entered him. Steve remembered it all, shouting Danny's name, Danny shouting his and then sleeping until the morning.

Steve wasn't ready to walk into HQ and see Danny. He wasn't ready to see Danny's blue eyes, the ones that had burned with passion and fire. Steve wasn't ready for this but he had no choice, he had a job to do. He parked beside the Camaro as usual and walked inside, he saw Danny's office blinds and the door shut while Chin and Kono stood around the computer table.

"New case?" He asked as he strolled towards them.

"Yeah, grab Danny would ya?" Kono asked

Steve winced at her choice of words then at what she had asked. Ok time to face Danny. He walked to the door and with a shaking hand pushed it open. He saw Danny's head in his hands, elbows propped up on the desk. It almost broke his heart.

"Danny?" Steve said shakily

Danny's head shot up in surprise and pain filled his eyes "Yeah sorry you scared me. I was thinking. What?"

"case" Steve said before shutting the door and walking to the computer table.

Danny walked out and Kono began explaining. It was a drug deal gone bad, and the buyer had been injured but willing to give up the supplier.

"We'll go" Steve said and walked out the door. Danny followed him, dreading what has about to happen.

The tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife and the silence that hung between them, Danny swore he could hear Steve's heart beating. Steve cleared his throat and Danny looked at him to see if he was about to say something and when he didn't Danny looked out the window.

They got their guy and booked him, Steve didn't even say "Book'em Danno" it made Danny cringe because that line coming from Steve always made Danny's day. They filled out their paperwork, which didn't take as long as usual then everyone went home. Danny wanted to drink and drown his pain in alcohol.

Steve got home and still he didn't relax. He had been tiptoeing around Danny all day. Not talking, no touching, no arguing. He had wanted to talk but when he tried in the car he couldn't find the words. What was he supposed to say? Danny, I'm not sorry we slept together because Im secretly in love with you. No, that was not gonna happen. If he told Danny that then their whole friendship would be ruined. Danny would be freaked out and transfer to HPD and never want anything to do with Steve again. No, he couldn't lose Danny. He would love him from a distance and keep him in his life as a friend, nothing more.

"What the fuck?" Steve looked at his clock through hazy eyes. It was 2 in the morning and someone was knocking on his door. He stumbled out of bed and downstairs. He looked through the window and saw Danny on his front porch. He jerked the door open and Danny all but fell into him. Danny smelled like beer and he was slurring his words.

"You neanderthal animal" Danny said pointing an accusing finger at Steve.

"Did you drive over here like this?" Steve asked because if he had then Steve was seriously impressed and worried. Impressed that he could drive that could while this drunk but worried about why he risked it to come over here.

"Your an animal. Plain and simple. So I don't know what it is about you that everyone is attracted too. I personally don't know why Im attracted to you" Danny slurred his words again.

Steve's heart soared when he heard Danny. Danny was attracted to him. Maybe this could work then he heard Danny again.

"Every time you get shot at my heart almost stops. Every time you stand beside me I can feel the warmth radiating off of you and even though it's like a 100 fucking degrees here already I like it. I like it when we touch shoulders or brush against each other by accident. Even when you do some insane fucking ninja SEAL shit, I love it" Danny yelled "and I have absolutely no idea why!"

"Danny what are you saying right now?" Steve asked not wanting to push too hard in case Danny was saying this just because he was drunk.

"I'm fucking in love with you" Danny said "I don't know why and how but I do know I love you" Danny swayed a little bit then collapsed on the floor, passed out.

Steve walked over, bent down and pushed the blonde hair out of Danny's face, letting his fingers linger on the stubble covering his jaw. "I love you too" Steve whispered. He shook Danny awake and hoisted him up. Danny flung himself ungracefully onto the couch and passed out again.

Steve smiled and went back upstairs. Maybe. Just maybe this could work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow fuck" Danny groaned as he turned over. Fuck his head hurt. Why was he on a couch and not his foldout? He sat up and swayed a little when his head throbbed. He looked around and saw McGarrett's living room. What the fuck? Why am I here? He looked down and sighed with relief, he was still dressed, thank god.

"Morning Danno" Steve said cheerily and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Why am I here? Was I drunk again?" Danny asked as he gladly accepted the mug of hot coffee.

"Yeah you were pretty blasted last night. You drove here drunk too I'm guessing" Steve said sitting in the recliner, sipping his coffee.

"No I didn't. I got drunk in your driveway" Danny winced when he said that. Oops, hadn't meant for that to slip out. Now he sounded like a creeper.

Steve's look was shocked at first then his face softened and he chuckled a little. So Danny had driven to his house and sat in his driveway drinking while Steve was inside. "Why don't you grab your spare clothes out of your trunk and shower here?"

"Thanks" Danny mumbled before hesitating and asking "Steve?...what exactly did I say last night?"

Steve chuckled again "Well you called me a neanderthal animal a bunch of times, you said your attracted to me, even though you hate the heat here, you love that I am so warm, and one more thing..."

"Yeah?" Danny asked already regretting that he asked at all

"You said you were in love with me" Steve said as if it meant nothing at all.

Danny groaned and his head fell back against the couch. Great, why didn't he just tell Steve that he was glad they fucked and wanted to do it everyday? At the rate Danny was going, he wouldn't be surprised if that slipped out next.

Steve found this whole thing quite amusing. Danny was adorable. He was upset and hungover and it was just adorable to Steve. He watched as Danny sat there on the couch, looking up towards the ceiling and couldn't help himself "You know the person you love is over here right? Not up there"

"Fuck you" Danny said because apparently Steve found Danny's suffering funny.

"You did. 3 nights ago" Steve said, holding in laughter when Danny's jaw dropped "And I enjoyed it"

Danny's jaw dropped further, he couldn't have heard that right "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me" Steve said grinning "What makes you think I wouldn't have enjoyed it?"

"Your not gay or bi! I mean look at you!" Danny yelled his hands going in a circle around Steve's chest.

"Yeah and?" Steve said about to burst with laughter

"What about Catherine?" Danny asked

Steve just shrugged and got up and walked to the kitchen to wash his cup "What about her? We have casual flings when shes on leave and I am Bi. I'm just more attracted to men than women and when Catherine is available for a night of casual sex I don't say no" he placed his cup in the sink and rinsed it out.

"But...but...wait a minute" Danny said following him into the kitchen and swaying slightly from his headache again. Yelling had been a bad idea.

"So were we a one night thing?" Danny asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Steve stopped and set his hands on the counter, his own voice barely audible "Do you want it to be?"

"No" Danny said and placing his hands on Steve's hips turned him around and pushed him against the counter "No. I want to be with you. Every day." He placed a soft kiss on Steve's lip, his heart nearly bursting when Steve kissed him back with just as much passion but still soft and gentle.

"Danny..." Steve said when Danny pulled back "I love you"

"I know. I heard you last night" Danny smiled when Steve gaped at him.

"Well, come on SuperSEAL, we better shower and get ready for work" Danny said pulling Steve upstairs "No more Navy showers, you hear me?"

"I'm surprised you actually got it right Danno" Steve laughed when Danny glared at him.

An hour later they were heading to the office in the Camaro and Steve said "So I think you should move in with me"

"May I ask why Steven?" Danny asked, gripping the door when Steve whipped the Camaro around a corner.

"You've lived with me before and now you can get out of your shithole apartment and Grace can come over on your weekends and you love me so I think that's a good enough reason" Steve said speeding up to catch a light.

"Holy Fuck! Yes, I will move in with you if you stop driving like an insane person and if I live through your driving today!" Danny yelled

"That's all you had to say Danno" Steve slowed down and drove the speed limit to HQ. They walked in and Chin and Kono immediately knew something was different.

"Howzit boss?" Kono said, smiling at Steve and Danny.

"You guys ok?" Chin asked, looking at their relaxed posture "Yesterday, you looked like you never wanted to see each other again"

"Never Better" Steve said placing his hand in the small of Danny's back, Danny squeaked, not prepared for Steve's warm hand there and glared at the cousins when they laughed.

"They totally did it" Kono said, laughing and smiling

"Hey!" Danny shrieked "a little privacy would be nice"

"Brah, we knew you two would eventually. It was just a matter of time" Chin said laughing along with Kono.

Danny mumbled and Steve said "We're good now" his hand slid down Danny's back and squeezed his ass.

"Steven!" Danny jumped forward and ran into the computer table where Steve placed a kiss on his lips.

Kono got up and ran to her office squealing "Virgin Eyes!" and Chin said "Get a room" before chuckling and walking to his office.

"Not even our first day as a couple and your molesting me at work" Danny grinned

"What can I say Danno?" Steve asked dragging Danny towards his office and kissing a path down his neck "You always said I was crazy"

"You are crazy" Danny said trying to ignore the pleasure building in his body.

Steve just chuckled "Crazy about you"


End file.
